Jane Book 1
by CherokeeJane
Summary: First book in the Jane series. When Daniel and Mingo find an Indian woman in the forest they soon discover that she is not an Indian at all but a white woman! What will happen when she reveals a secret that promises to change their lives forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Jane Book 1**

Author's Note

This story is dedicated to all the Daniel Boone Fans out there. It is the first installment of the Jane Series, and my first fanfic. I do welcome feedback of any kind, good or bad it is wonderful to hear from the readers. Obviously trying to keep the story accurate is very hard due to the lack of accuracy in the show itself, but if you find something that you want to tell me about feel free to do so. With that in mind I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I did writing it.

P.S. I do have finals coming up so the second book may be a few days away, but the more I hear from you the more I will be inclined to write.

Enjoy...

_Chapter 1_

"One, two, three..." the small white haired boy's voice rang out loudly among the gentle sound of the creek behind him. "Four, five six..."

Reckon' we better get goin' Mingo." The tall frontiersman whispered into his half Cherokee half English friend's ear. The native nodded and together they disappeared into the woods.

"Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen," The boy was growing impatient, he fought the urge to remove his hands from his eyes and run after the two men. But then he remembered all the times his ma and pa had lectured him on the importance of telling the truth and keeping your word. And with that thought he focused his attention on counting. "Twenty-one twenty-two, twenty-three..."

Daniel saw many places he could hide. He had been in this situation before, chased by Shawnee, British soldiers, and even sometimes his own wife. He smiled as the thought crossed his mind. The tongue-lashing she had given him when he finally returned to their cabin would have been enough to scare off the whole of the British army. Though this time it was different, instead of being chased by men bent on capturing or even killing him, he was being pursued by his son. He watched Mingo duck behind a rock and decided to lay behind a fallen tree. Though this would never have shielded him amongst his more formidable pursuers, but it would suffice for his son.

"Twenty-nine, Thirty!" Here I come I bet I can find you lickety-split!" Then all was silent. Daniel felt a wave of pride wash over him as his son moved through the bushes with little to no sound. Just as his pa taught him to. All of a sudden he was attacked.

"I gotcha pa!" The young boy yelled with delight.

"Congratulations Israel, you have accomplished in a day what the British army could only dream of doing." Israel looked up to see the familiar form of Mingo beaming down at him.

"I got you too." Israel retorted a smile spreading across his face.

"Well Mingo looks like we've-"

Is-ra-el Boone! Dan was cut off by a loud noise coming from his cabin. It could only be one thing. Becky.

"Why I have half a mind to tan your hide good. You come here right now and finish your chores." Rebecca's hands were in that familiar spot, planted firmly on her hips.

"Awww Ma..."

"You come here right now young man."

"Go on son. You better get those chores done before your ma takes a mind to whup ya." Daniel's tone was firm but understanding. Israel hung his head and slowly walked toward the cabin.

"And don't think I don't see you up there Daniel Boone." She called from the porch.

"We're commin' Becky." The big man answered. His wife tapped her foot as she began to instruct the boy on what he was to do.

"You know Daniel." Mingo couldn't hide his laughter. "If I didn't know you better I'd say you were afraid of your own wife."

"Mingo," Daniel side glanced at his wife still standing on the porch. "I am."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Dan do you think you could fetch' a turkey for supper?" The handsome redhead looked up at her husband as she handed Mingo a drink.

After Mingo thanked her Daniel bowed. "The lady wants a turkey. A turkey the lady gets." Rebecca smiled and turned to tend to the dishes. "You commin' Mingo?"

"Certainly Daniel." The native turned to his friend's wife. "Thank you Rebecca for you gracious hospitality. We will be back shortly."

"All right." Rebecca said as she turned her head to watch them walk out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Daniel took in a deep breath of the fresh Kentucky air. It was fall and all around him he trees were turning various shades of brown, red, and yellow. They stood amid the forest and were now quite a few miles from the cabin. He turned his mind back to the hunt. As he surveyed the woods around him something caught his eye. The men silently approached as a turkey thrashed around in the bush. Daniel raised he rifle and-

"Daniel." His friend placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded towards the woods. Suddenly he heard commotion. It sounded like Shawnee. From the sound of it there were two maybe three. And either they were on the war path, or someone just lost their scalp. The two men backed into the nearest cane break and melted into the shadows.

Suddenly a form burst through brush. And by the looks of it she was not alone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Daniel watched as an Indian woman ran into the clearing not far from where they had been standing. She took a quick around look then skillfully climbed a nearby tree. Just as she secured herself two Shawnee braves burst through the bush. They surveyed the landscape, exchanged a few sharp words then took off in they way they had came. After about five minutes the woman dropped down out of the tree. She leaned back against it relaxing her head against the strong trunk.

Daniel rose. "Can I help you with something miss?" The woman spun around and revealed a knife. She looked fiercely in Daniel's direction. "There's no need for that miss. I don't mean you harm." She did not move. Perhaps she did not speak English? Daniel tried again in Shawnee. No answer, just a continued glare. Then he tried in Cherokee. Still no answer. To demonstrate his truthfulness he set down his rifle. "You see," he spoke slowly and calmly as to not frighten her. "I mean you no harm."

"Then tell your friend to stand." The woman's eyes sought the place where Mingo was still covered. Her voice was harsh. She did not trust them. Mingo rose slowly, leaving his gun on the ground.

"Do not be alarmed miss." Mingo said in his best comforting voice. "Neither I nor Daniel intend you any harm." The woman's eyes narrowed and she continued to grip the knife.

"Perhaps you would like to join us? The tall man gestured to his friend. "Mingo and I were on our way home but seen' as how we have company I'm inclined to stay a mite longer. Would you like some food?" He held out some jerky. He knew this was a bold move but it seemed to work. The woman's eyes widened and she sheathed her knife. Slowly she walked towards them into the light. And what they saw caused both Daniel and Mingo to gasp.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

When she emerged from the shadows of the forest a million things shot through Daniel's mind faster that a cat with a dog on it's heels.

The first thing he noticed about the woman was that she was strikingly beautiful.

The second thing he noticed was that she was not a woman at all but a girl. No older than seventeen.

The third thing he noticed was that she was very tall. Only a few inches shorter than Mingo. And Mingo was just a hair shorter than him.

The fourth thing he noticed was that she was caked in blood and grime. Her long brown hair was-

Wait her hair was brown. He glanced at the bits of exposed skin beneath the mud. She was tan, not red. He and Mingo exchanged looks. They were thinking the same thing.

The girl graciously excepted the deer jerky and downed it quickly. "My apologies for threatening you Mr..."

"Boone. Daniel Boone. And this here is my friend Mingo. Don't worry about it miss. It's not the first time I was shown a knife, and it won't be the last." The big man smiled which seemed to ease her tension. "Want more jerky?"

"Please." As she took the food he noticed a wound on her shoulder. If it was painful she sure didn't show it.

"Might I inquire as to your name miss?" Mingo suddenly recognized the bruises on her body and knew that she had been beaten.

"I have many names." She said after she swallowed the jerky. "My English one is Jane."

"That is a lovely name." Mingo stated in his most charming voice. Jane raised one eyebrow.

"You speak quite eloquently for a Cherokee." She was still not certain as to wether they were friend or foe. Mingo was taken aback. He had not known this girl for more than a minute and she already knew he was Cherokee.

"Well yes," he began, "my mother was of the Cherokee but my father was of London and thats where I was educated. He paused. How did you know I was Cherokee?" His tone was harsher than he would have liked it to be.

"Well for one thing," she was not hesitant to answer him. "You seem to be traveling with a white man. Something I severely doubt a Shawnee would do. Also the markings on your shirt are clearly that of the Cherokee. But no one in these woods has not heard tales of the great Sheltowee and his Cherokee friend." She glanced at the big man standing across from her.

"Might I suggest that we continue this conversation elsewhere? Those Shawnee aren't fond of losing a trail, and they don't usually give up that easily." Mingo suggested as he surveyed the surrounding forest.

"You're right Mingo." Daniel smiled and picked up his rifle. "We best move out of this clearing."


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

"Here are your carrots Ma." Israel handed five carrots to his mother. "Can I go now?"

"Yes dear." Rebecca Boone said as she planted a kiss on his head. As he rounded the door a thought struck her. Where was Dan?


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Jane weighed her options, on the one hand the men appeared to be friendly. And she sorely wanted a friend. On the other hand, she knew all to well the dangers of trusting people in this wilderness she had become so accustomed to. As these thoughts tumbled around in her mind she walked silently behind the two, that like it or not, she was going to have to trust.

Mingo motioned for Daniel to stop. Though the girl was obviously very strong but she was still a woman, and as such she must be getting tired. Daniel nodded, " There is a spring just ahead miss, it's cool and out of the way. We'll rest there." He said. Jane nodded. The trio had come about a mile from there initial meeting spot and where now safely back in friendly territory.

As Mingo went to fill his canteen with water from the spring, Daniel led Jane to a nearby patch of grass to rest. Gratefully she sat down but did not allow herself to close her eyes. So far the men had done nothing to arouse her suspicions but one could never be too careful.

Daniel seated himself across from her and surveyed the woods nearby. He was still in shock from finding a woman, a white woman, alone in the woods and being chased by Shawnee. What was she doing here? Why was she being chased? Where were her parents? These and a million other questions buzzed around his mind and he had to restrain himself from asking them.

Mingo broke the silence. "Miss would you like some water?" He asked as he gently offered her his canteen.

"Thank you." She accepted the gesture and began to drink thirstily. When she finished she handed it back to him.

"Now then," Mingo said as he settled himself. "Do you know where you parents are miss?"

At this Jane stiffened. Tears formed in her eyes but she fought them back. But her sudden change in moods did not elude the two men.

"My parents were killed in a raid by the Shawnee." She managed to say with a steady voice. Daniel's eyes closed.

"I am sorry." Mingo said as he laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She grew tense then relaxed and let herself be comforted by his touch. She closed her eyes momentarily then continued.

"My grandfather owned a plantation in Virginia, and when he passed he left it to my father. Out of duty and pride, I suppose, he ran it for a few years. But it never sat quite right with him, the idea of slavery, one man owning another. He treated the workers well, and they liked him, but he still felt awful inside. As I grew I think it hurt him more, he could see that I knew that what he was doing was wrong. And so one day we just packed up and left. He set all the workers free and sold the land. His cousin had just married and left for the frontier, and that's what he wanted to do, become a farmer in Ken-tah-tan."

Mingo and Daniel both noticed how she pronounced Kentucky the Indian way.

"My mother was, err... well, used to a more _privileged_ life. She came from a wealthy English family, and that was how I was raised. I was taught to be a _proper_ young lady, well, at least in her view."

Mingo found it hard to picture Jane as a _proper_ young lady.

"So when my father decided that he wanted to begin a new life on the frontier she was naturally upset. But in the end he persuaded her to go. We were only fifty miles or so from Boonesburough when we were attacked." Jane turned her head away from the men and tried to conceal her emotion.

"I remember hearin' about a wagon being attacked." Daniel said gently trying not to cause her more pain. "But that must have been six years ago."

"Yes." Jane replied looking straight into his eyes. "At first I lived with the small band of Shawnee that attacked the wagon. I was a slave for about a year, then they sold me to some French fur trappers. My mother had taught me French so I was very excited at the trade. I thought that they could take me home or maybe help me find my father's cousin. But they just used me as a slave then sold me to some Creeks for some whisky. For about four years I was traded back and fourth between the Shawnee, Creek and Wayondot. I learned to speak all three languages, and Cherokee, and had _"families"_ in all three tribes. For the last year I have been living with the Shawnee. I was a slave to an old woman called Black Crow."

Jane winced as she spoke the name. Mingo gathered that this was the source of her obvious bruises. He felt himself grow angry at the thought of her being beaten. Her story was not unlike his own. Raised in one world then suddenly thrust into the next. Not knowing where you belonged and not being accepted by either worlds. Jane took a deep breath then continued.

"When Black Crow's grandson Red Arrow took an intrust in me I knew that I would have to find a way to escape. It was not long before marriage arrangements were being made and I was set to become a squaw of one of the most despicable men ever to walk the earth."

Jane was becoming increasingly alarmed at the information that was pouring from her lips like a river after a storm. After all she had just met these men and she was now telling them entirely too much. But for some reason she could not stop herself. Perhaps it was the ease and trustworthy nature of them, or perhaps she just longed to tell someone the things that had plagued her for the past six years. Either way she continued.

"My wedding was supposed to be tomorrow. Black Crow was suspicious that I would run so she tied me up and left me in her lodge. She was sure that a pale face could never escape a Shawnee village."

A sly smile now formed on Jane's otherwise sober lips.

"How did you manage to escape?" Mingo asked now even more impressed than he was before. Daniel's eyes sparkled with the same question on his mind.

Jane's smile grew wider. "Black Crow does not tie rope very well. And because of the impending ceremony the entire village was celebrating. Even the century that had been posted just outside the lodge was drunker than an Irishman on St. Patrick's Day."

Daniel and Mingo stifled laughs.

"After I took care of the guard-"

Daniel froze suddenly froze. _Took care of the guard? _He took a long look at the girl. Could she really have killed someone? Not that he would blame her if she did but-

"I did not kill him if that is what you are thinking Mr. Boone." His thoughts were cut off by Jane's mention of his name. He looked up to see Jane smiling at him. "I did hold a knife to his throat and threatened him a little, I may have even tied him up."

Her grin was now ear to ear.

"But I didn't kill him."

Daniel exchanged amused glances with Mingo then turned his attention back to the female that sat before him.

"I left the guard tied up with the whisky bottle just out of reach. I knew I would be seen easily if I took a horse so I decided to go on foot. It took several days but the two men that were sent to chase me finally caught up with me. Well, they almost caught up with me. I was just far enough ahead of them to be able to run. I had no choice really. I figured that I was done for when I had to climb that tree but they didn't seem to care to much. I guess I didn't mean that much to Red Arrow after all." She grinned.

"Still, being eluded by a white woman probably gave those two braves quite a bit of trouble when they got back to their village." Mingo remarked his eyes twinkling.

"White women have been known to do amazing things Mingo." Daniel Boone slapped his friend on his back. "Becky will be very happy to meet you Jane." He said turning to her.

For a moment a thought crept into Jane's mind. But she quickly dismissed it. I had been to long.

"Is she your wife?" Jane asked.

"Yep I recken' she is the way she talks to me." At this all three exploded with laughter.

"Speaking of Rebecca, Daniel." Mingo managed after he recovered. "It's getting to be late and I believe we promised her a turkey." He said as he studied the sky. Though it was fall the day was unusually warm.

"You're probably right Mingo. We best get movin' if we want to eat at all tonight." He turned to Jane. "My wife and I would be more than happy to give you a place to sleep and eat. And I know Becky and my son Israel will want to meet you."

"Thank you Mr. Boone. I have not sleep soundly in a long time. I'm in you debt."

Daniel smiled as he thought of how much she reminded him of his Cherokee friend. She even sounded like him. True she had no accent but was obviously very well educated. As the three of them rose and began the short walk back to the cabin, his mind turned to the girl's future. And those thoughts weighed on him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Thirty minutes later the trio silently faced a flock of turkey. As Daniel began to raise his rifle he was stopped, again. But this time it was by Jane.

"Allow me." She said indicating to the rifle. Daniel just stared at her. This was not just an ordinary shot, it was at the end of his rifle's range. Even he or Mingo could easily miss it. He hesitated, but knowing that they were wasting precious seconds handed it to her. He half expected her to drop it on account of the weight, as he had seen women in the fort do many times. But she handed it skillfully as she brought it up to the base of her shoulder. Both he and Mingo watched in astonishment as she took careful aim, then squeezed the trigger.

Instantly a turkey fell to the ground. The flock reeled and flew into a nearby tree at the sound of their comrade falling. For a moment all was silent.

"Well, it's a fine rifle Mr. Boone." Jane broke the silence. "Pulls a little to the left though." She walked over and retrieved the tom. "Should we pluck it here or at the cabin?" She asked as she grinned staring into the astonished faces of the two men. She knew why they were surprised, but she concealed her smile and decided to humor them.

"Why you can't tell me that women on the frontier don't use rifles Mr. Boone? And Mingo surly Cherokee women can shoot?"

"War women." Mingo muttered as he glanced at Daniel.

Jane opened her mouth to reply to Mingo's comparison of her to a Cherokee woman on the war path but was cut off.

"Criminitly!" The tall frontiersman beamed at his new friend. "I knew Becky would like you but just wait till' she tells the settlement!" He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and the three set out for the cabin.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

As they grew closer to the cabin a distinct feeling grew in Jane's stomach. Worry. It had been a long time, six years in fact, since she had been in _polite_ society. As the words Mr. Boone had spoke only an hour ago rang in her head, _" Just wait till' she tells the settlement!" _The settlement? She hadn't thought of that. Would this settlement accept her? Would they pity her? Would they think her a savage? She looked at her clothes and hair. Dirt, all she could see was dirt and blood. Though her hair had once been neatly braided, it was now loosely hanging at her sides. She looked filthy.

Mingo did not miss the change in Jane's face as he watched her examine her clothes. She was obviously worried about how she would be received by the Boones' and the settlement. His heart ached at the thought of her in more pain. His mind shot back to his first visit to the settlement. Though he was greeted by the Boones' as a friend, the settlers had a slightly different view of him to say the least. Part of their distaste for him was the fact that he was half English. Many settlers did not like the idea of mixing the two worlds and resented him for it. How was she that different? Sure she was white but she had been living among so called savages for years. How would she ever be able to blend back into this world that was so lost to her? It was then that the irony of the situation struck him. He, being born an Indian but raised in England, had to blend back into Cherokee society after a long absence. Jane being born a civilized girl, but thrust into the brutal world of slavery, had to now return to her former civilized self. Could she really forget her past? Had he? As Mingo pondered these things he lifted his head to see the Boone cabin coming into view. He glanced at Jane, her eyes were fixed on the cabin. Ready or not her they came.

Jane watched the cabin come slowly into view and took a deep breath. Ready or not here she came.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Daniel slowly opened the cabin door. "Becky? Israel?"

"Pa!" A small white-blond haired boy shot through the door and into his father's arms. "Pa, did you bring a turkey? Ma said that-" Israel's eyes looked at Mingo, then to the strange form behind him. The person was still partly in the shadows.

"Mingo look out! Someone's behind you!"

Mingo chuckled then turned to the strange person behind him. "It's quite all right Israel. This is-"

"Dan-yel Boone!" Becky Boone walked through the doorway and stood before her husband. "When I asked for a turkey I didn't ask to be worried half to death waiting for it!" She looked to the tall Cherokee beside her husband. "And you." Mingo braced himself for the tongue-lashing that would surely follow Daniel's. "I should have known better than to let you go with-" Her eyes fell upon a strange figure in the shadows. Instinctively she grabbed Dan's arm.

Dan cleared his throat. "Rebecca, Israel, I have someone that I would like you to meet."

Timidly Jane stepped out of the safety of the shadows behind Mingo. Rebecca gasped. In front of her stood a tall, dirty, wounded, Indian woman.

"Criminitly!" Israel couldn't help himself.

"Israel!" Rebecca was in shock but not enough to forget her manners, and that of her sons. "Dan, is she Cherokee?"

"No Rebecca." Daniel said as Mingo gently took Jane's hand and pulled her closer to him, and the rest of the group. "This is Jane. Jane this is my wife Rebecca and my son Israel."

"A pleasure to meet you ma'am, Israel." Jane said in her most dignified voice. Even if she didn't look it.

"Err...forgive me Jane, where are my manners. You must be exhausted from you trip. Please come in." Becky was momentarily thrown by the realization that the woman was white.

"Hi! I'm Israel Boone!" Israel tugged at the woman's skirt as she entered through the doorway after Mingo. "You seem awful dirty! When I get that dirty my ma says that I have to take a bath."

"Israel!" Becky snapped. "Apologize this instant!"

"Sorry." Israel's smile faded and he dropped his head.

"You're right Israel." Jane smiled. The neighbor children back in Virginia were always trying to get her to play with them and tell them stories. Being an only child she loved the company of other children, and knew how to deal with them. "I do sorely need a bath. But when you are on the run from the Shawnee, you don't get much time to think of such things."

Israel's eyes lit and Becky's grew wide with alarm.

"Shawnee!" Israel gasped and stared at the strange girl with a mixture of admiration and excitement.

"Shawnee!" Rebecca whispered almost falling over.

"Becky we need to talk." Dan took his wife's arm to steady her.

"Go tell Rebecca about our new friend Daniel." Mingo said as he watched Israel ask Jane a million questions at once, and Jane answer them expertly. "I'll watch things here."

"Thanks Mingo." Daniel said as he pulled Rebecca's shawl off the hook on the wall. "Come on Becky, let's take a walk." Mingo watched as Daniel Boone and his wife walked out the door, then he turned his attention back to the two before him. Israel was in the process of showing Jane his marble collection, and Jane was doing an excellent job of listening and asking him questions. Mingo walked over to the turkey on the porch and began busying himself plucking and gutting it.

As his mind began to reflect on the days events he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Mingo?" A soft voice broke through the late evening noise. He turned to see Jane looking at him.

"Yes Jane?" He asked sweetly.

"May I join you?" Had he not been looking her straight in the face he would have never guessed that the voice came from the person in front of him.

"Why of course. Where is Israel?" He asked as she lowered herself to sit on the porch beside him.

"He's going to get his bow from his room." She smiled. "I think he wants to teach me how to use it."

"It's you who should be teaching him." Mingo smiled with her. "Wait until he sees you shoot a rifle. You won't get a minute of peace." They chuckled and settled in to listen to the sound of the evening forest and the steady movements Mingo's knife as he cleaned the turkey.

"Mingo?" Jane broke the silence again.

"Yes?" He answered. There was a hint of worry in her voice that he did not miss.

"Well, the settlers- you said- I mean-"

Jane silently scolded herself for being so inarticulate.

"You want to know if the settlers of Boonesburough will accept you and if and how they accepted me." The Cherokee stopped cleaning the turkey and was now looking directly into the green-brown eyes of the girl beside him.

"You certainly are perceptive." She sighed.

"Jane," he began turning his gaze to the forest. "I honestly have no idea what they will think. When I first came to Boonesburough there were those that liked me and those that hated me. To be honest it took quite a bit of persuading on Daniel's part to get most of them to accept me. Even still some of them don't trust me. But you are different."

"How?" she asked.

"Well for one thing, you're a woman." Jane opened her mouth to speak but Mingo continued. "Also, you happen to be white. A trait most valued in this area."

"But you said you were half white. And you were educated in London, that must have counted for something?" Jane looked at the tall man next to her. How could anyone who spent five minutes with him not think he was pure royalty?

"It seems that that it does not matter if you can recite sonnets and speak the Queen's English. If you are red, you are a savage."

Jane sighed. "It appears that hatred can be truly skin deep. And the kindest man can be turned away because of the color of his skin, or hair, or whatever else they can think of to discriminate against him."

"Jane." Mingo could see that she had become even more tense. "If the people of Boonesburough do not run to make the acquaintance of one so kind and lovely as you then they are fools."

Jane let out a laugh. "Mingo do you charm all the girls you meet, or am I so enchanting that you have become smitten with me?"

Mingo was shocked at the implication that he was taken with her. She was just a child! In fact he didn't even know her real age! But he then realized her laughing and decided she was not serious. Just then a white blur exploded through the door and onto the porch.

"Jane, Mingo! There's some kinda hoedown at the fort! Can we go? Please!"

"Now Israel," Mingo hid his smile and pretended to be stern. "How do you know about this?"

"Well, I was out pickin' carrots for Ma's supper, when I heard voices and people laughin' and carrin' on like they was havin a party! I even heard Cincinnatus's fiddle! Can we go Mingo? Please say we can go!"

"Well Israel why don't you ask your parents?" Mingo pointed towards the two people walking in the direction of the cabin. Instantly Israel took off for his parents.

"Ma, Pa!"

The pair on the porch laughed as they stood to meet the three.

"Well can we go Pa? Can we go?" Israel said starring up into the big man's eyes.

"I reckin' it's up to your ma. What do you say Becky?" Daniel shifted his attention to his wife.

"Well it sure beats cooking a turkey this late in the evening!" She said her eyes sparkling. "Why don't you three go and Jane and I will meet you there later?"

"All right Becky we'll see you there." As the two men left with the skipping boy at their side Rebecca turned her attention to Jane.

"Well, if we're going to a party we best get some party clothes for you. How bout' I draw you a bath and then we'll see what we can do with this pretty hair of yours?"


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Rebecca and Jane entered the fort sometime later.

Jane put her hands on her hips in an attempt to open her lungs just a little more. The corset that bound her could have rivaled any middle-age torture device. She wore one of Rebecca's old party dresses. It was beautiful, cut just above the chest it accented her curves nicely. It was a creamy white color with small black roses that were patterned all across the dress. Her hair, freshly washed, was up in a tight bun on her head. In Virginia she dressed in this manner all the time. But it had been many years since she had seen the social grace that was Virginia.

They spied Daniel and Mingo just outside the circle of dancers, near the table that featured a wide variety of foods.

"That's one good thing about men." Rebecca smiled as she waved to her husband. "Where you find food, you'll find them." Jane smiled nervously as she adjusted her dress and walked over to them.

Daniel and Mingo stared wide eyed as they saw Rebecca and Jane, or what they thought was Jane, approach. She was absolutely beautiful. She was stunning when they first saw her, but now, she looked positively radiant.

Even if she didn't _feel_ radiant.

Jane tried to ignore the stares of the settlers as she walked past the group of dancers. Some girls twittered and some boys elbowed each other, and Jane suddenly wished she was being chased by the Shawnee again.

Anything was better than this.

"You both look stunning." Mingo greeted the women.

"May I have this dance m'lady?" Daniel asked in his best impression of an English socialite.

"You certainly may!" Rebecca curtsied and the pair went spinning into the circle of dancers.

"So Jane how does it feel to be back in your old clothes?" Mingo asked as he noticed Jane's eyes watching Daniel and Rebecca intently.

"Mingo I feel like this dress is holding me captive." He laughed at her joke witch seemed to ease her tension.

"Come here Jane I want to introduce you to someone." Mingo offered her his arm and she took it, she smiled at the thought of an Indian and a wild woman strolling through Boonesburough looking like two socialites at the King's royal ball.

"Cincinnatus." Mingo and Jane entered the tavern and were met with wide eyed stares.

"Hold your horses Mingo, I'l be with ya in just a minute." The tavern keeper didn't bother to turn around and continued to pour a cup of ale.

"Well when you can spare a minute, I have someone that I would like you to meet." Mingo smiled down at the young woman still holding his arm. She seemed very tense and he instantly knew why. All the people in the tavern had stopped talking and were now staring at the Indian and the strange woman. He knew he had to do something to alleviate her worries. But what?

When Cincinnatus finally turned around he immediately spied the girl. "Well who do we have 'ere? Don't tell me Mingo that you found someone special at this shindig?" Mingo blushed. Could everyone stop thinking of he and Jane that way?

"No Cincinnatus, this is the girl Daniel and I have been telling you about. Cincinnatus this is Jane. Jane this is Cincinnatus."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Jane offered her hand to the tavern keeper and he took it.

"You don't mean to tell me that this is the girl who out ran those Shawnee?" Cincinnatus looked to Jane with a touch of admiration in his eye.

"Yes, the very same." Mingo said loud enough so the others could hear.

"Well, Miss I'm sure glad to meet you. Say mind tellin' us how you gave them Injuns' the slip?"

Jane opened her mouth to speak but Mingo cut her off, intent on making her the hero of Boonesburough.

"Why yes Jane, would you mind regaling us again with the story of your heroic efforts in evading those _TWO Shawnee_?" Mingo was now speaking so loudly that the whole tavern could hear.

Jane blushed as she clued into what Mingo was trying to do. She shot him a "that wasn't necessary" look and he returned it with a "yes it was so just go along with it" look.

"I would be more than happy to tell you sir." Jane said after an inward sigh.

"Wait, wait, let me pour you a mug of ale first Mingo. Jane would you like anything? Some cider perhaps." The tavern keeper grew excited as the whole place became silent, intent on hearing the story of the girl and her heroic brush with death.

"I would sir but I'm afraid that I don't have sufficient funds for-"

"Nonsense!" Cincinnatus practically shoved the glass into her hands. "It's on the house." He said beaming.

"Err...thank you sir." Jane said as Mingo accepted his mug of ale.

Cincinnatus lead them to a table and Mingo watched people begin to crowd around as Jane began her tale. Occasionally he joined in and told what he saw of the adventure. She had left out the part about her "husband-to-be" and just told them that she finally had had enough and decided to escape. Periodically she looked up to him for reassurance. He would smile and nod and that seemed to make her more confident. The crowd laughed and giggled when she told them about tying up the Indian guard and leaving his whisky just out of reach. And by the time Daniel, Rebecca, and Israel joined them she had become a full blown legend. The entire crowd cheered when she finished. Mingo offered Jane his arm again and the five of them left the tavern in good spirits. The sun had now set and Cincinnatus was preparing his fiddle for the next dance.

"Criminitly!" Israel said staring at Jane. "You sure are purtty!"

Jane felt herself blush for what must have been the hundredth time that evening. "Why thank you Israel." As the tavern keeper began to play the next tune, Daniel and Rebecca whirled into the mob of dancers and Israel scampered off to go investigate what his friend was eating.

"Might have the honor of this dance?" Mingo smiled as he bowed to Jane.

Horror shot through her. How long had it been since she had danced? Did these people waltz? No, she looked at the happy bunch of dancers, they did not. What was she supposed to do? She looked at Mingo who recognized her fear. He smiled, winked, then took her hand and together they walked into the circle of happy couples.

He took her by the waist and they began to waltz. He chose the dance especially because he knew that she would have learned it in Virginia.

Slowly it came back to Jane, the timing, the steps, yes she had one this before. Back in Virginia she had danced with her father many times. She remembered that handsome Irish face looking down at her and helping her count. One-two-three, one-two-three. Then as she grew older she would dance with the boys at her mother's parties. Yes, she could do this.

She and Mingo twirled around the circle a few times then someone tapped Mingo on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" It was Dave Anderson. He was a tall boy, almost as tall as Mingo. He was thin but strong and had blond hair. His father Jim Anderson was a notorious Indian hater.

Mingo hesitated. Jane's eyes sought his and she pleaded with him not to let her go.

"Come on Injun I said I wanted I turn!" He pushed Mingo aside and grabbed Jane and they began a lopsided waltz.

Mingo contemplated confronting the boy but decided against it. He had just succeeded in having the settlers accept her and he could possibly ruin that by making a scene. He decided that he would let the two dance and go and retrieve Jane when the song was over.

Jane struggled against the man that held her. His grip was a little too low for her taste and he must have been at least four years older than her.

"Don't worry," he whispered into her ear. "You're safe now. I'll make sure that Injun doesn't bother you nomore." His breath was foul. "I'm Dave Anderson. I heard how you gave them Shawnee the slip. Good thing too or I'da come after them heathens and killed every last one." He then proceeded to whisper some more things into her ear that made Jane want to vomit.

It was time to stop this.

She smiled a coy smile and leaned in as if to kiss him. When he moved closer she whispered in his ear, "You're lucky I don't scalp you." Then she took the heel of her boot and dug it into his foot. He let out a yell and reeled back in surprise and anguish. Everyone turned as Jane lifted her foot daintily and walk away with a satisfied look on her face. At least one good thing came of wearing these feet destroyers, she thought. They were no where near the comfort of her moccasins.

Mingo watched in horror as Dave Anderson's hands made there way lower and lower. From what he could tell, he was whispering something in her ear. And from the look on her face it wasn't good. Then his horror turned into shock as he watched her smile, then lean in to kiss him. Had he misjudged her? Then he saw her lips move ever so slightly and the heel of her boot become imbedded in his foot. Mingo smiled as the young man shouted in pain and he watched Jane make her way back to him.

"Jane," there was remorse in his voice. Obviously he was ashamed at letting her be taken so easily. "Are you all right?"

"I'm quite all right Mingo." The party had recovered from it's momentary laps and was now back in full swing. "Mr. Anderson said some rather unsavory things and I simply told him that if he talked to me again he would loose his scalp." Mingo laughed with her as he realized that she was quite capable of taking care of herself. Soon Daniel and Rebecca joined them, both wearing looks of concern.

"Jane-" Rebecca began.

"It's all right Rebecca." Mingo answered for her. "There was simply a misunderstanding." Daniel's eyes twinkled as he realized the light hearted tone in his friend voice and began to piece the situation together.

"You must be quite tired dear." Rebecca held laid a hand on her shoulder. Jane suddenly realized that she was right. After all the day had begun with her being chased by the Shawnee. How long ago that seemed.

Becky looked for her son. "Israel!" she called looking out into the crowd. But the small boy was no where to be seen. "That boy." She sighed.

"I'll take Jane back to the cabin Rebecca." Mingo volunteered.

"You aren't going back to Chota tonight are you Mingo? It's much too late."

She was right, if he wanted to get home he would have had to have left hours ago. "No Rebecca, I don't believe I will. With your permission I believe I will stay with you tonight."

"Of course you can Mingo. There's an extra blanket on chair. Jane's bed is already made up near the fire. We'll catch up as soon as we find Israel."

And with that Mingo and Jane walked out of the fort.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

As the two walked along the forest path from the fort to the cabin, each lost in their own thought, Mingo suddenly spoke up.

"How old are you?" He asked as he watched her hair fall as she took the pins out of it, it reached all the way down to her waist.

She looked up at him puzzled for a moment. "Sixteen. My birthday is the third of April. Why?"

"I'm just curious." Mingo answered absentmindedly. Then a thought struck him. When they first met she had just called herself Jane and had not given them a last name. But she had a mother and father, she must have had a last name. It was not in his nature to pry, being a very private man himself he hated it when he was asked personal questions. But he needed to know.

"What is your last name Jane?" He asked softly.

She looked up, then down at her feet. After a moment of silence she whispered, "Bryan."

**End of Book One**

Keep an eye out for _Jane Book 2_ coming soon!


End file.
